mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mythical101/Quad Digits
Today is the day. This very post will be my 1000th edit on the wiki. So I want to give a bit of history as to how I made it to this amount of edits. November 3rd 2013: I first installed My singing monsters on my tablet. I had seen multiple ads on it and as my brother had told me he was going to purchase the app, I thought i would too! I played it for a few weeks then stopped. Beggining of 2015: I got back into the game as one of my friend had purchased it and I began to make some progress. By the end of 2015, I had unlocked all the natural islands and continued to play until about April 2016 where I stopped. December 15th 2016: I got back into the game and at this point I had discovered this wiki and the whole fandom in general. I began to make some edits like add my friend code, and a few notes here and there. December 19th 2016: Not long after, I began to run into some problems with the visual editor. It would occasionally select templates and show their border as outside the edges of the template. Due to this, I had accidentally deleted the Coin income rate on the shugabush page. December 26th 2016: I had accidentally deleted the whole of the friend codes page. Back then, when I used the select all button on my ipad on accident, I would just press backspace, as all i thought it did was go out of it. This has resulted in me getting blocked. January 2nd 2017: At the come of 2017, I was unblocked as it was an accident. It was at this point that I switched from using visual editor to source editor, which is what I still use today. January 8th 2017:I had noticed the lack of pages for some DoF crafting items, so I began to fill in the gaps. I created 9 pages (see Created Pages for more information). I made edits until the end of March 2017. August 2019: I had come back to MSM multiple times between then and now, but they were for small periods of time and I didn't make many edits on the wiki. I came back, editing some DoF pages here and there, then looking back at my silk edit 2 weeks before, I begun to fill dof pages with content on the 24th of August. September 2019: For the first half of september, I was spending a lot of time actually playing MSM itself rather than editing the wiki. I switched the gigs over to all epic versions for epic monsters on september 26th October 2019: I started october by addeding a lot of categories to monsters. Then later in the month, suggested the idea of revamping the monster likes templates, which was later completed by Mist and was applied to all pages a while later. They now specify the island and what like is the mystery like. November 2019: Was nothing exciting, until November 24th 2019. When I for the first time found a vandal, and helped to get them, plus another alt of theirs banned across the network later on. I then found out that they have done this before with multiple other accounts. Since then, they have already come back twice, and got banned again. December 2019: And here is where we are now. I have begun to add content to dof item pages like i was before, and a, making some decent progress (progress also in the Created Pages blog). That all leads up to today. In the past day I have learnt a lot about templates and how to edit them using the visual editor, which I now occasionally use. I hope you learn't something new about me from this and I hope to continue making more positive edits in the future. Mythical101 Category:Blog posts